<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy dreams by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643936">Filthy dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness'>Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speight Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3 Blind Saints (2011), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of you in the Rich server better be happy, Bondage, Dom!Loki, Lollipop gags, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Smut, Sub!Sam, The fuck did I just write?, eating ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.  Without plot.  I can't believe I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sam (3 Blind Saints)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Speight Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Speight Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filthy dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/gifts">datajana</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fills the 'Object Insertion' prompt for Speight Bingo.  <br/>See if I ask for input from the Rich server again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam really hated his dreams lately.  First, there had been the maybe-maybe-not meeting with God when he had been electrocuted.  Then some guy who looked just like him (Sam didn’t even <i>want</i> to think what that might tell a therapist about him) had shown up, claiming to be a demigod and swearing that Sam was some angel’s...vessel?  Seriously, where had his subconscious gotten that tidbit?</p>
<p>Worse, the demigod dude was now fucking him on a regular basis.  And he--Loki, Sam corrected himself; best use his name--didn’t play around.  Or did, depending on how you looked at it.  Sam was currently strapped down to a bench that left both his mouth and his ass at exactly the right level for Loki to fuck.  Right now, his mouth was out of commission; he was wearing a penis-shaped gag that had turned out to be a lollipop.  Sam thought it was supposed to be apple-flavored, but he wasn’t sure (he wasn’t that big on fruit).  </p>
<p>Loki had been moving around the room; he now bent down to show Sam something--a ball of chocolate, like one of those Lindor things you get at drugstores.  “This,” Loki breathed, “is a very <i>expensive</i> truffle, all the way from Switzerland.”  Okay, so maybe a little more high-end than Lindor.  That made sense; when his subconscious had dreamed the demigod up, it had apparently given him super-expensive tastes.  </p>
<p>“It tastes divine,” Loki told him, “and I should know.  But it tastes even <i>better</i> when melted and licked off of someone’s skin.”  Sam wasn’t really following; he just wanted to be fucked so he could move on to the sorts of dreams he could actually share with Frankie and Jamal.  “Or, since I’ve taken time to thoroughly clean you inside <i>and</i> out, perhaps...somewhere else.”  </p>
<p>Loki rolled the ball of chocolate down his spine, which gave Sam shivers.  He happened to think that he was getting really tired of the taste of apple, and the taste changed immediately to cherry.  Dreams were fucked up sometimes, but they never got boring.  </p>
<p>Speaking of fucking, the ball of chocolate came to rest against Sam’s hole, which made him whimper and writhe in his bonds.  “Sorry I can’t use lube for this,” Loki told him from somewhere behind him now, “but even the flavored kind would destroy the experience.  Don’t worry, though, it’ll melt after a bit.”  </p>
<p>Sam couldn’t help but think of the phrase, ‘Melt in your mouth, not in your hand,’ and nearly choked, he started giggling so hard.  Loki patted his flank fondly, and started gently pushing the ball of chocolate into him.  As promised, it melted slightly as it went in.  Sam tried to wiggle, but again, there was no give to his restraints.  </p>
<p>He still hadn’t quite put two and two together to get four when he heard Loki pull up a chair and spread his cheeks apart.  Four, however, became <i>more</i> than apparent when he felt the first swipe of Loki’s tongue.  Holy shit, the guy was eating him out!  He knew he should probably be grossed out despite the discussion of cleanliness, but as was the way in dreams, it actually just made him even harder.  And oh so very wriggly.  </p>
<p>Loki smacked him on the upper thigh, hard.  “Stop moving,” he ordered.  “And don’t come until I tell you to.”  </p>
<p>As if Sam had any control over either.  No, he was a big fan of instant gratification in all of its forms.  Of course, it would take some time for him to come like this--if he could, although he already suspected that Loki’s tongue was <i>more</i> than up for the task; it seemed abnormally long, but how would he know when no one had ever done this to him before?  Speaking of which, where <i>was</i> his subconscious getting all of this from?</p>
<p>Sam realized his thoughts were becoming a bit scrambled, and chose not to care.  No harm in enjoying a nice dream.  A <i>really</i> nice dream.  As Loki’s tongue worked, Sam allowed himself to relax in his restraints, almost as if it were the world’s oddest form of massage.  From the noises the demigod(?) was making, he was enjoying it too.  </p>
<p>It turned out that Sam <i>could</i> come on just Loki’s tongue, and he did, stiffening and then relaxing.  It earned him a bite to one of his ass cheeks.  “You’re going to regret that when I’m done,” the demigod growled, his voice promising, not threatening.  </p>
<p>Sam decided he really didn’t care.  After all, it was only a dream, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>